Timothy the old engine story 1: The scrapyard surprise
by Joshawott501
Summary: Oliver, Toad, and Douglas are told to take a train to the mainland where Oliver, Toad, and Isabel were saved by Douglas and they found something very interesting


(Yellow **bold** words are said with a Scottish accent)

(The _italic_ words in the motto are said by Jessie)

(The underlined words of the motto are said by James)

Timothy the old engine

The scrapyard surprise.

The fat controller was waiting on the platform at Knapford station for Oliver when Thomas came in with Annie and Clarabel.

"Hello sir…" Thomas said. "…why does your top hat have a red stripe?" "Well Thomas…" Sir Topham Hatt said as he took his hat off "…there was a mix up at the post office and I got this hat instead of my normal one." "Well it looks nice." Thomas said "Why thank you Thomas." Sir Topham Hatt Said as he put his hat back on "You're welcome." Thomas said as he left.

Just then Oliver came in with Toad "You wanted to see me sir?" Oliver said "Ah Oliver…" Sir Topham Hatt said "…I need you and Toad to take a late night train to the other railway." Oliver looked scared "A-Alright sir." He said worried "That's a good engine." Sir Topham Hatt Said "Make sure you're at the shunting yard by 8:37." "O-Okay." Oliver said. But as he began to puff away Toad put his brakes on "Can Mr. Douglas help too sir?" he said straining "Why Toad?" Sir Topham Ha4tt asked as Oliver stopped "I'm sure that Oliver can manage the train on his own." "Mr. Oliver isn't as brave as Mr. Douglas." Toad answered "Besides, we might need his help if we find an engine to help on the Railway." "You do make a good point Toad." Sir Topham Hatt said "I'll check the timetable." "Thank you sir." Toad said as Oliver puffed away.

That night at the shunting yard Oliver came in to see Douglas coupled up to the train " **Hello there lad.** " Douglas said as toad was coupled up to the back " **are ye ready to go?** " "I-I-I think I am" Oliver said nervously as he back up to Douglas " **Are ye ok lad?** " Douglas asked as the left the yard " **Ye look like ye're going to battle Diesel 10.** " "I'm alright Douglas." Oliver said "it's just, it's about our destination." " **Say ne more…** " Douglas said realizing that Oliver was freighted about getting scrapped " **If anyone tries to do ya in, then they'll have another thing coming to them.** " "Thanks Douglas" Oliver said "I'm beginning to feel less scared about this trip." " **Ah don't mention Oliver.** " Douglas said.

It was midnight when they arrived and Oliver was nervous, then just when they turned around for the trip home they heard the faint sound of steam hiss "What was that Mr. Oliver?" toad asked as the sound came again " **Come on lads.** " Douglas said as he began to back up " **Let's see what it was.** " They soon found two steam engines all battered up and missing parts. one looked like James but without the a tender or a cab and the other had a slight resemblance to Thomas "Who are you?" Oliver asked the two engines "My name's Timothy." the silver tank engine said "and I'm Clansey." The red engine said "Where are you from?" " **The same place where taking ye…** " Douglas said as his crew made Timothy and Clansey look like they were ready for scrap " **…Sodor** " then Oliver's crew told them what was going on

"Timothy…" Clansey said to Timothy as they felt there wheels moving "…do you know what this means?" Timothy was going to reply when the cavalcade herd something " _Prepare for trouble!_ " one voice said "Make it double!" the other replied then the two voices kept rotating lines in what appeared to be a motto " _To protect the world from devastation!_ " "To unite all peoples within our nation!" " _To denounce the evil of truth and love!_ " "To extend our reach to the stars above!" then two diesel's came forward blocking the way of the tracks " _Jessie!_ " said the one on the track that Douglas and Clansey were on "James!" said the one that was on the track that Oliver, Timothy, and Toad were on " _Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!_ " "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" "What are you doing?" James asked Oliver "we were just dropping off some metal…" Oliver answered "…but we had trouble finding some space so we're giving you some space by tacking these two engines to the smelter's yard on are railway." "Alright then…" Jessie said as she and James got of the way "…but don't tell the boss or else." "We got ya." Douglas said as he and Oliver chuffed off with their loads "Thanks for helping us you two." Clansey said as they arrived at the Steamworks "Don't mention it" Oliver said "Helping each other out is what friends do." Douglas said as the two engines left for the sheds.


End file.
